I will hold you up
by criminals-addiction
Summary: How is Aaron coping with Emily's attack? Doyles' still on the run, and Emily is almost well enough to travel. How does this impact the relationship of Aaron and Emily? - I suck at summaries -
1. Visiting

Chapter 1: Visiting

The first chapter of my Hotly story; enjoy!

* * *

><p>He shouldn't have been there. It was dangerous for her. Doyle was still out there, and if he was anywhere near Quantico, then there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would try something.<p>

But, he needed to see her. To know she was still breathing. He hadn't dared to go anywhere near this hospital, simply because he wanted to keep her safe. At least until she was able to travel. But, his thoughts were beginning to get the better of him, and he found himself parking his car, and stepping out into the heavily beating rain, making his way towards the sliding doors.

The nurse was hesitant to allow him to see her, as she had only had JJ as a visitor, and it took some time, but soon he was on his way down the hallway marked "Recovery". Aaron turned, and looked at the nurse, who didn't seem to want to leave. She was standing by the door, back pressed against the wall, a clip board in her hand.

"Do you.. um, mind if I have a moment alone with her?" he asked quietly, furrowing his eyebrows at the confused expression that shadowed the young nurse's face.

"Oh! Of-Of course. I'm sorry," she apologized, and before he had time to say anything, she scurried out the door, the loud band yelping throughout the room. He cringed, staring the at the metal for a moment, before turning and approaching the bed.

She was sleeping. The drugs the doctors were giving her were pretty intense, so he didn't expect to actually get to hear her voice. But, seeing her was enough.  
>He pulled up a chair, and sat it directly next to her bed, plunking himself down. He wasn't sure where he was supposed to begin. At the beginning, he guessed.<p>

"Emily.." his voice was dark, monotone, like he was trying to force a lump down his throat. "I'm.. I'm sorry for not visiting sooner. Things have been busy," he didn't know if he should even mention the new case they were working on. But, he decided not to. Absentmindedly grinding his teeth together, he cleared his throat and leaned a little closer.

"I promise. We are going to catch Doyle, and we are going to bring him to justice. Don't worry about that. Focus on getting better," the dark voice was gone, and it had transformed into a lighter, softer voice. Raising his hand, he placed it on hers, but didn't grab it. He was afraid of waking her, and knew the gentle gesture wouldn't do so. He wasn't sure what else he could say to ease her mind, or if he should say anything at all. He wasn't even sure if she could hear him. So, he fell silent for a moment, leaning back in the chair, but still keeping his hand rested on hers.

_An hour later. _

He woke to the sound of machines, beeping loudly in his ear. Had they been that loud before? His eyes sprung open, ready for any sort of action that might be occuring, but the room was completely empty, apart from the brunette laying in the bed beside him. And that's when he noticed it. He looked down, and saw her eyes opening, her brown orbs suddenly coming to life.

She hadn't turned her head yet. He didn't know if he was going to, but he remained still, not wanting to startle her if she wasn't aware of his presence yet. She was trying to speak, mouth opening for oxygen, but all that came from it was a small, croak of pain. She coughed, then glanced over, squinting as if to clarify who she was seeing.

"Hotch?" she asked in a groggy, swollen tone.

"Hey," he replied, almost silently. Seeing her awake, and more importantly - alive, was something that he thought wasn't going to get to him as much as it did.

"I bet I look like crap, huh?" he could tell she wanted to laugh, put some humor on the situation. But, this wasn't funny at all.

He forced a laugh, and shook his head. "A little banged up, maybe," he reassured her, before noticing that his hand was still resting against her wrist, almost at the same moment she did. But, he didn't move it. She would need some source of comfort, and he was more than willing to give it to her.

"It's good to see you," she said in the midst of the silence they had slipped into her.

"It's good to know that you're alive," he replied quietly.

"How are the others, y'know handling it?" she asked, worry laced through her tone.

"Coping," he answered simply. "JJ's been here to see you a few times. I didn't know if you knew."

"Yeah, I knew. This is the first time I've been concious enough to talk," she murmured, shutting her eyes.

"You don't have to talk. I'm not going anywhere."

"What about, Jack?" she asked, opening her eyes to glance up at him.

"He's with Haley's sister for the night," the word _Haley _came in a soft, barely audible tone.

"Oh. In that case, feel free to stay," she said, a smile now tugging weakly at her lips.

The next few hours were spent with Hotch keeping Emily up to date with what was going on with Jack, how he was handling Haley's loss, and how school was going for him. Emily listened contently, comforted by the voice of somebody close.

Before they knew it, the nurse was walking through the door, clip board in her hand once again.

"I'm very sorry, sir. Visiting hours are over in ten minutes, and Ms. Prentiss needs her medication. You'll have to say goodbye."

He didn't want to say goodbye with her hovering over him like that. But, he stood up, and hesitated, before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I'll see you soon," he promised as he pulled away, looking down at her.

There was a smile, but this time it was brighter, genuine. "Come visit before I leave," she requested, shutting her eyes at the nurse began to pump the drugs into her vein once more, sending her into a haze.

"Of course," he reassured her, before turning and walking out slowly, catching one last glance before shutting the door, and taking a deep breath. He had been in there almost all night, but he was glad that they had that time to get closure. He did, at least.

The rain hadn't stopped, but as he walked to his car, already drenched in water, Aaron was comforted knowing that she was safe.

* * *

><p>What did ya think? Yay? Nay?<p> 


	2. Paris

Chapter 2: Paris

I've sped up time a little to the night before Prentiss leaves for Paris. I'm simply saying she went to Paris, because that's where JJ went to give her the account information, passports, etc;

Featuring; Jennifer Jareau.

* * *

><p>She was able to get out of bed, even though her sore body disagreed every time she moved. But, she was well enough to travel, and that meant that she had to go. If Doyle had any source of information, it could be dangerous to even leave the hospital without an escort.<p>

Groaning as she lifted her upper body from the bed, Emily swung her legs over the edge before placing her feet on the ground, rising from the bed and moving - very slowly - towards the duffel bag that lay crumpled on the floor. She bent over with another wince, and grabbed it, placing the flimsy material onto the bed.

She packed the few pairs of shirts, and pants, toiletries and whatever else JJ had left her, and zipped the back up, glancing at her watch through her bruised eye. It would be another hour or so before she was able to be discharged, then she had another few hours before her flight took off. The safest place to be right now was that hospital, and that was exactly where she was going to stay. Slumping her limp, aching body back onto the bed once she had her bag packed, Emily shut her eyes and rested her hands over the scar that outlined her stomach. She was silent, peaceful and before she knew it - she was asleep.

_Back at the Hotchner house. _

"Jack, time to get up and get ready for school," Aaron murmured into his son's darkened room.

He heard a groan, but was able to catch Jack mumbling. "Okay, daddy."

He made his way into the kitchen, eyes still half shut as he scratched the back of his neck. He opened up the cupboards, and rummaged through them, before finding Jack's cereal. Lucky Charms. His absolute favorite. He set the bowl, the cereal, and the milk in the middle of the table, then started the coffee as he awaited for the sleepy boy to come downstairs.

Opening the fridge, he noticed the circled date on the calendar, marking today's date. Today was the day Emily was leaving for Paris. Panic rose within his body, and it was then he heard the pitter patter of Jack's feet against the hard wood floors. He turned his head, shoving the fear away for a moment to smile at Jack. "Morning, buddy."

"Mornin', Daddy," Jack mumbled as he walked through the kitchen, momentarily hugging Aaron's legs, before climbing onto the chair and picking up his spoon. As if Aaron had been reading his mind, he set a glass of orange juice on the table, and that was enough to make Jack smile.

They enjoyed breakfast, almost in complete silence. He knew mornings weren't Jack's thing, and frankly - they weren't Aaron's either. But, he managed to get him dressed, get his lunch packed, and get him to school without any problems.

They weren't on a case right now, so it was unnescessary for Aaron to rush straight to the BAU. Instead, for the first time in a month, Aaron drove towards Quantico General, parking in front of the hospital.

He waited for twenty minutes, drinking his coffee, and holding another one in his hand for Emily. When the nurse quickly ushered him into the room, he saw her sleeping, and almost turned to leave again, before his presence was acknowledged.

Emily's eyes opened, and a smile graced her lips. She sat up, and looked over at him, then at the coffee in his hand. "Coffee?" she asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. You're allowed to have it, right?" he asked rhetorically.

"Definitely. I've been dying for one," she replied, still smiling.

He approached the bed, sliding a chair up, before handing her the coffee. He took a sip of his own, then set it down, clearing his throat. "So, you're leaving today," he murmured as he glanced into her eyes for a split second, catching contact before quickly averting them away.

"Yeah. My plane leaves at noon."

"Has JJ come to see you, yet?" his stomach was slightly tense, wondering if their media liason had seen her. She had more than a few things to give her. Emily needed to feel comfortable, even though the situation was less than comfortable.

"No. She's supposed to be meeting me tonight in Paris," Emily replied as she leaned back against the pillows, making herself comfortable.

Aaron nodded, at a loss of what he was supposed to say to her. He simply wanted to know if she was okay, and completely ready to go into hiding.

Emily could feel herself tensing, as the time ticked away. She had been in this room for days, and she besides JJ, she hadn't really had anyone to talk to. About how she was feeling, her fears, and in a moment of sudden weakness, she turned to Aaron and mumbled. "I'm scared," in a small, vulnerable voice Aaron had never heard her use before.

He had to do his best to reassure her everything was okay. That she would be safe; but he wasn't sure how he was going to do that.

"Emily.." he spoke in that same, monotone voice he had when he had promised her the same thing months ago. "I promise that you will be safe. We are going to catch Doyle, and we're going to lock him up for a _long _time. You have nothing to worry about," he didn't want to mention that both Derek and Spencer were going out of their minds looking for him. It would only upset her, and he knew better than to upset a woman - especially when they were so close to the edge.

A lump formed in Emily's throat, but Aaron continued. "And, I'm sure you'll love Paris - unless you haven't already been there. It's incredible, and beautiful," he smiled a little, sliding in a little closer.

Emily silently agreed, remembering the scenery she had seen as a child. "We'll be keeping tabs," Jennifer would be at least. "And if anything starts to get suspicious, we will be there before you know it."

She nodded, taking another sip of her coffee. The subject was dropped when they both fell silent.

Emily's smile faded when she sat up straight, and propped the pillows up against her back. "Does my mom know?" she asked, her voice coming out as a strained croak.

"I'm not sure. That's something you might have to ask JJ -" before he had the chance to continue, Emily had spoken up again.

"She has to know, she - she can't be in the dark," she ran her hand down her face, careful not to touch the bruise circling her eye.

"I'll make sure JJ tells her," he reassured her, turning his head to watch the nurse walk in, discharge papers in hand.

"Ms. Prentiss. I'll just need you to sign these, and you'll be all set to go," she explained as she handed the discharge papers over to Emily. She signed them quickly, and gave them back, before lifting herself off the bed.

Aaron immediately rushed around the bed to help her, using his hand to support her lower back, while his other took hers, and helped her stand. He grabbed the bag from the floor, and lifted it over his shoulder.

"You don't have to do that," she murmured, reaching for the bag, but he moved it away.

"Yes, I do. The escorts are waiting outside of the room. I'll walk you to the car," it wasn't that he didn't trust the escorts - he just didn't want to take any chances.

Emily silenced, but nodded and followed him out of the door, the presence of two, large Mexican men standing outside startling her a little. They walked on either side of her, Aaron directly behind. His eyes were all over the place, simply making sure that there was no one lurking around. But, he saw nothing, so he didn't panic.

He pushed open the doors, and held one open for her, allowing her to step out, along with the men. There was a black Mercedes parked in the parking lot, and he knew it must have been for her.

One of the escorts took the bag from Aaron, and placed it in the trunk of the car, while the other stood in front of the door, looking around the parking lot. Emily looked at him, then back at Aaron, fear suddenly shadowing her face again.

As if on instinct, Aaron walked over to her, and enveloped her in a hug. The hug was surprisingly warm - something she hadn't expected from Aaron. But she gratefully allowed herself to relax him his arms, in return, wrapping her own around him.

"Thank you," Emily whispered, cheek resting against the fabric of his shirt.

"Anytime," he mumbled back, clearing his throat.

They stayed like that for a moment, before she pulled away, looking up at him. Her hands were resting on his upper arms, and his were on her lower back. He smiled down at her, reassuring patting her back, before running his hand down in a soothing gesture.

"I'll see you soon," he promised, before watching as she allowed her arms to drop from his arms.

"I'll see you soon," she agreed, with a gentle grin before she turned towards the car, the escort immediately opening it for her. There was one final glance between the pair, before she slipped in the car.

It drove away - almost too quickly for Aaron's sense of mind, but he sighed heavily, and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed JJ's number, and placed the phone against his ear.

She was obviously still sleeping when he called, considering she was still getting up with Henry at night. "Jareau," she answered, trying her best to sound professional, but failing.

"JJ. I need you to do something for me."

"Hotch.. Yeah, of course. Anything. What's up?"

"I need you to call Emily's mom. Let her know what's going on. But, make sure she doesn't go looking for Emily. It could be dangerous," it was silent for a moment, and he wasn't even sure she was still there. "...JJ?"

"I'm on it," she answered, her voice coming out as a groan.

He snapped his phone shut, and walked towards his car, shoving his hands in his trouser pockets. He took one last look at the hospital, before getting into his car and driving away, feeling anxiety taking over his body.

_Please be safe; _he thought to himself, taking a deep breath and shutting his eyes.

This was only day one.

* * *

><p>This was a little longer than the last one, but I hope you enjoy it! :)<p> 


	3. Alone

Chapter 3: Alone

Description: In the third installment of this Hotly fic, both Emily and Aaron realizes how quickly their lives fall apart after Emily's depature.

* Note : Due to the slight hiatus I've slipped into, this chapter will be pretty extensive, so bare with me.

* * *

><p>"Miss Prentiss? Um, excuse me?" the gentle, yet forceful shake of her shoulder is what woke Prentiss from the slumber she had slipped into. Shortly after leaving the hospital with the escorts, the medication that the doctor's had given her for the pain had cleanly knocked her out for close to three hours.<p>

She jumped awake, milky brown eyes momentarily wide with fear. The escort, who goes by the name of Peter, jerked back as well, his hands rising. "Hey, woah. It's okay, it's okay. I just needed to tell that we've arrived at the airport," Peter, who was still hesistant to go near her, turned and got out of the car. The faint sound of _Tuesdays Gone _by Lyndard Skynard was quickly cut off when the other escort turned the car off, and got out as well, immediately walking around to the trunk of the car. The door she was leaning up against opened, and Emily unbuckled her seat belt before stepping out, using her other hand to clutch the scar on her stomach.

"Your plane has arrived, Miss," Peter gestured to the jet that was sitting in the empty lot, and the sight made the smallest of laughs pass through Emily's lips. Of course JJ had sent a jet. As the other, slightly taller escort grabbed her bags from the trunk, Emily felt her nerves set in. _This is it, _she reminded herself. The pain that shot through her stomach was enough to tell her that this was indeed reality, and wasn't some twisted nightmare that she would soon wake up from. She was actually going to run away... and hide. Hide from the man that wanted to kill, hide from her past, and more importantly, hide from the people who's live she had risked.

She pretty much whimpered in pain each time she took a step, but she slowly boarded the jet, and took a seat away from the two escorts who were putting her luggage away. She hadn't brought much, really. She figured when JJ came to Paris, she'd end up going shopping at some point, and intended on buying a new wardrobe anyway. She would eventually have to change her look completely, but for now, new clothing would do. She felt the jet swish up into the air, and soon all she saw were the by passing clouds. She reached into her hand bag and pulled out the bottle of pain medication that the doctors had sent with her. Twisting the lid open, Emily popped two of the pills into her mouth, and reached for the bottle of water sitting on the small table in front of her. She took the tiniest of sips, and downed the pills, before leaning back in her seat.

As she began to drift off, and the medication began to set in, it suddenly occured to Emily that she was doing this _alone. _And didn't like being alone.

_Two days later at the BAU. _

Aaron was early, as per usual. An hour earlier, JJ had called him to inform him that Emily had arrived to Paris safely, and had recieved that package that contained the passports, and the bank accounts that she would need while living there. As tempted as he was to call her, just to make sure, he knew that talking to her would only make him want to see her. And wanting to see her would eventually lead to him buying a plane ticket, and going to Paris. She didn't need the added stress of having to hide him as well, so Aaron did his best to push it out of his mind as he walked towards his office, pulling the door open as he reached it.

It was another hour or so before the lights in the cublicles began to flick on, and soon enough, there was a knock at the door, a blonde hair poking through the crack. "Sir? JJ said that she's ready to go over the case from last night," Penelope's freshly painted red lips curled into a friendly smile, and before she shut the door, Aaron made sure mumur a quiet, "Thank-you, Garcia."

"Angie Stephens, twenty two, last seen at a night club outside of Vegas," Jennifer's voice came as a stern, yet incredibly gentle tone as she flicked through the pictures on the screen. "She was found in a ditch two weeks later, with her tongue cut out." The photos of a mangled, beaten, and bruised body made him cringe slightly, which rarely ever happened. Over the years, Aaron had prided himself in being able to shut out the world when they were working on cases such as this one. He focussed on nothing but the case, but this was different. Perhaps it was because the woman was a brunette. Perhaps it was because the smile on her face beamed like the smile that beamed from Emily's. He wasn't sure how men were capable of doing something so... twisted to a woman. And the thought made him want to vomit.

"It looks like we'll be heading to Vegas, then. Wheels up in thirty," Aaron promptly closed the case files, and flopped the folder onto the table, before practically storming out of the room. Back in his office, his go-bag was sitting beside his desk, already waiting for him. He slung it over his shoulder, before taking another deep breath, shutting his eyes. Involuntarily, flashes of the day that Hayley died buzzed through his mind and suddenly the images were evident in his mind. The pool of blood she had been laying in, the vacant look in her eyes, the combination of sweat and tears that soaked her face. He remembered picking up her limp, lifeless body and clutching it to his chest, promising God that if he put life back into her body, he would sell his soul. But, a week later, he buried the only woman he had ever loved, and nothing had ever been more painful.

After instructing Morgan and Rossi to go to the crime scene, Aaron followed Spencer and Jennifer into the police station, where they were going to set up and get ready to start on the Geographical profile. He pinned the map to the white board, and stepped back, allowing Reid to take over. The young genius already had multiple pins in his hand, and began to mark the spot where she was last scene, and where her body was found.

About an hour later, Morgan and Rossi returned to the police station, and began to spread the notes they had taken along the table. They were all chattering away when a voice came from behind Aaron.

"Hotch?" Turning around, Aaron was soon face to face with Jennifer, her hand covering the speaker on her cell phone. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

As he followed her out into the hallway, Aaron knitted his eyebrows together, confused as to why JJ had wanted to speak outside of the room in the first place. She had this look on her face... Distress, anxiety, worry. He couldn't put his finger on what it was, exactly, but it was enough to make him shift uncomfortably.

Her tone was low, barely above a whisper, as she mumbled, "It's Emily. She wants to talk to you," as she handed the phone over, Aaron's mouth fell open and his heart nearly dropped.

_This can't be happening. _


End file.
